tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Advisor Carbine
'"Listen here you Robotic &*%$Head, I will pay you to screw yourself like a Twi'Lek slave on 15 Deathsticks and no will to live. How does 15 Credits sound?"' '''- Clone Advisor Carbine to a Tactical Droid during an live operation on Comms. '''Early Life ' '''From a young birth to fight for the Clone Army, Carbine, or at the time, CT-6234 was noticed for his intellect in creating battle formations, resulting into him being selected as a promising high-ranking trooper. However, during his training, after a dispute on Civillian targets and awareness, he told his CO to "Suck a Rancor's 12 Foot..." well, I suppose you get the point. Not suprising, recently after that Carbine became a Clone at a Desk Job, managing ammunition supplies in the "Bastion" Venator. This would later turn out to be a blessing later during the Clone's first deployment. 'Geonosis Deployment, Medical Condition' During the battle of Geonosis, the Bastion Venator was boarded by a stockade of B2 Battle Droids put to use in murdering anyone in sight while CIS AA Cannons pounded on the hull. When the red light for Evacuation appeared, Carbine attempted to escape with his three Pod Mates from Kamino, but his first comrade, CT-5421/34, was shot during the dash to the escape pods. When the pods were nowhere to be found, Carbine came up with a plan and he and CT-5682/65 attempted to shoot off from a Y-Wing from the lower Hangar bay of the ship. With extrodinarly success, the two troopers managed to sneak past their way to the Bomber and take off. Unfortunately, the Y-Wing, when escaping from the Hangar, was shot off track by a pair of Vulture droids. CT-56 Died from direct laser fire, but Carbine remained unharmed, attempting to steer the ship back on track. However, the Y-Wing crashed into a valley, resulting in the Y-Wing crashed up against the side, and the lower part of his cockpit bending and crippled his organic legs for the rest of Carbine's life. When he encountered a lone B2 Battle Droid, Carbine- while still crippled and stuck inside, grabbed the leg of the Droid, pulling it over and dropped it down to fire a few shots from his blaster into the pelvis of the droid, with enough bolts to break inside the armor and fry it's circutry while pinned. Following medical evacuation, Carbine was put in a wheelchair until the necessary order of Robotic Limbs came to his residence. He was also transferred into the Clone Advisor program by another friend who pulled some strings to keep him from Euthanization. Suprisingly, after his training of one week, Carbine was already beginning to assist other Advisors as a trainee, keeping his personality down until later. Frequently after this whole incident, Carbine was also diagnosed with severe depression from his traumatic time on geonosis. 'Service on the Valkyrie Venator' Later in his service, becoming a Clone Advisor for the ground troops, Carbine's skill was put into other use as he selected use to be one of the head leads in managing what he nicknamed the '"Space Hulk"''' missions, or rather, specialized Ship-Boarding requiring a small Task-Force from a battalion. This was the Clone Advisor's main role, though he sometimes aswell substituted for unavailible Clone Advising on large Missions.